1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, which includes a pointing device having a flat input surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among known electronic apparatuses, such as portable computers, is a type that has a housing and an input device. The housing includes an upper housing half and a lower housing half. The upper housing half incorporates the input device. The input device has a flat input surface. The input device may be one that inputs information by using a sheet that can detect electrostatic capacity. Alternatively, it may be one that inputs information by using a pressure sensitive film that can detect pressure.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-212665 discloses an electronic apparatus that has a main body and an input unit arranged therein. The housing of the main unit has an opening in the top wall. The input device is provided in the main unit, with its input surface opposing the opening. In this structure, the input surface is contacted directly. Therefore, the input device may be likely to get scratches, and/or damages.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-329978 discloses an electronic apparatus that has a housing and an input unit arranged therein. The housing includes an upper housing half and a lower housing half. The upper housing half has an opening in the top wall. The input device is provided in the upper housing half, with its input surface opposing the opening. A protection sheet and a support member are provided in the upper housing half, too. The protection sheet lies between the top wall and the input surface of the input device. More precisely, the sheet is laid on the inner surface of the top wall, closing the opening of the upper housing half and protecting the input surface against any access of the user's fingers. The input device is interposed between the protection sheet and the support member. The support member that is shaped like a frame secures the input device to the upper housing half. The lower housing half combines with the upper housing half, concealing the input device within the housing.
A manufacturer, however, needs to perform many steps to assemble the electronic apparatus disclosed in this reference. First, an opening is made in the upper housing half. Next, the protecting sheet is secured to the inner surface of the top wall of the upper housing half, to close the opening. Then, the input device and the support member are arranged in the upper housing half such that the support member secures the input device to the upper housing half. Finally, the lower housing half is fastened to the upper housing half, thereby concealing the input device within the housing. Thus, it takes much time labor to assemble the electronic apparatus disclosed in the reference.